


A case of you

by Moe89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: Dal testo:"Salazar non era mai stato una persona particolarmente socievole, anzi, quando poteva evitare il contatto con qualsiasi forma di vita lo faceva di buon grado."
Relationships: Rowena Ravenclaw/Salazar Slytherin





	A case of you

**_A CASE OF YOU_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


_You're asking me to define an abstract concept t_ _  
_ _hat no one has managed to explain since time began._ _  
_ _You sort of sprang it on me," Gansey said._ _  
_ _"Why do we breathe air? Because we love air? Because we don't want to suffocate._ _  
_ _Why do we eat? Because we don't want to starve._ _  
_ _How do I know I love her? Because I can sleep after I talk to her._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Salazar non era mai stato una persona particolarmente socievole, anzi, quando poteva evitare il contatto con qualsiasi forma di vita lo faceva di buon grado.  
Non che odiasse le persone, semplicemente le interazioni umane tendevano ad annoiarlo. Tutta quell'inutile sequela di convenevoli e di discorsi privi di una qualsiasi forma di innovazione lo irritavano e basta. Anche quando era con Godric e Tosca ad un certo punto finiva sempre a contare i minuti che lo separavano dal momento dei saluti (momento che di solito faceva in modo che non tardasse ad arrivare).  
Poi però, c'era Cosetta.  
Quando era con lei, Salazar perdeva completamente la cognizione del tempo. Avrebbe potuto passare secoli ad ascoltarla parlare senza temere di annoiarsi un solo secondo. Il modo in cui la mente di lei ragionava, la calma con cui sembrava affrontare ogni argomento, lo affascinavano. Certo, a volte non condivideva le sue idee, però anche le discussioni con lei lo esaltavano.  
Salazar vedeva in Cosetta una sua pari.  
Ed era proprio perchè solo con lei si sentiva veramente vivo che era arrivato alla conclusione che Cosetta trascorreva troppo tempo con il naso tra libri. Non le faceva affatto bene starsene tutte quelle ore in sola compagnia di carta e inchiostro e Salazar, in quanto gentiluomo, si sentiva in dovere di rimediare alla cosa.  
Fu per questo che quella mattina, non vedendola comparire per la colazione, decise che era arrivato il momento di intervenire.  
La trovò nella sua stanza, seduta sul divanetto di velluto con una coperta sulle gambe e un libro più grande di lei fra le mani. Salazar non potè fare a meno di trovarla bellissima. Sembrava una creatura incorporea, distante, come se non appartenesse al mondo dei mortali. Uno spirito dei tempi arcani e, contemporaneamente, un’innovazione.  
Era così assorta nella lettura che non si accorse di lui finchè non se lo ritrovò a pochi centimetri di distanza. Salazar le sorrise, la testa appoggiata sul libro e le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
"Ho deciso che studi troppo."  
Cosetta scosse la testa, ma sorrise.  
"Non sempre leggere implica studiare, sai?"  
Salazar sorrise, uno di quei sorrisi un po’ storti, a mezza bocca che le facevano sempre mancare il respiro.  
Cosetta arrossì, spostandosi una ciocca di capelli da davanti agli occhi. Gli piaceva il modo in cui si tirava su i capelli quando leggeva, la facevano sembrare meno rigida, più umana.  
Prese una delle ciocche che fuoriuscivano dallo chignon fra le dita e se la arrotolò attorno all’indice.  
Si sentiva bene quando era con lei, in pace.  
“Credi di poterti spostare?”  
Salazar le lasciò andare i capelli e si accoccolò meglio sulle gambe di Cosetta.  
“No, grazie, sto bene così.”  
Cosetta rise e gli diede un colpetto sulla spalla.  
“Forza andiamo a fare colazione. Muoio di fame.”  
Salazar si sollevò puntellandosi sui gomiti di quel tanto che bastava per arrivare a sfiorare con le labbra quelle di lei in un bacio veloce.  
“Va bene, così potrai raccontarmi di cosa parla questo vecchio libro che sembra interessarti più di me.”  
Mentre uscivano dalla stanza Cosetta si voltò a guardare Salazar con un luccichio pericoloso negli occhi.  
“Non ti conviene essere geloso dei miei libri Salazar, non ti piacerebbe sapere chi tra voi amo di più.”  
Salazar rise, deciso per questa volta a lasciargliela passare liscia.  



End file.
